Charge pumps can be coupled to a capacitor which serves as a charge reservoir for providing additional charge to a load. When a load is first coupled to the charge pump, both the charge pump and the capacitor transmit charge to the load which mitigates a voltage droop at the output of the charge pump. When disconnected from the load, the charge pump can replenish the charge in the capacitor such that the next time the charge pump is coupled to the load, the reservoir capacitor can provide additional charge thereby mitigating the voltage droop.